Por un accidente
by AlienEmina
Summary: Algo tan pequeño y común como un accidente desatan un gran numero de nuevos pensamientos y situaciones que el pitcher de Inashiro jamas pensaría que debería pasar, y mucho menos con su catcher.


Era primera vez que me sucedía algo como esto, pensaran que es raro pero así era, yo, con 17 años, era primera vez que tenía el tipo de sueño romántico e incluso un poco pervertido. Numerosas veces había escuchado a algunos amigos o compañeros comentando sobre los de ellos y era considerado algo que pasaba usualmente pero jamás a mí. Y lo peor de todo, era que no fue como el tipo de sueño de mis amigos, más bien era el la persona que estaba siendo tomada por otra, para ser más específico, por otro hombre. Y bueno, para ser aún más específico, por su cátcher.

Todo comenzó una noche en la que me quede con él hasta tarde practicando. Hacia bastante calor, un calor insoportable, ese tipo de calor que provoca que lo único que quieras hacer es meterte dentro de un frigorífico y no volver a salir hasta que llegue el invierno. Todo trascurría con normalidad. Itsuki me felicitaba de vez en cuando por algún lanzamiento y yo comenzaba a alardear diciendo que ya sabía lo genial que era. Pero mi calma mental fue interrumpida al final del entrenamiento, cuando fuimos a cambiarnos.

Al entrar a las duchas no nos sorprendimos al verlas completamente vacías. El resto ya debía de estar comiendo o quizá haciendo que. Como siempre, éramos los últimos en abandonar el campo. Lo malo es que esta vez no fue como las otras veces.

Ya me había quitado toda prenda de encima como siempre solía hacer, me puse una toalla alrededor de mi cintura y me disponía a ir a las duchas. Sentía a Itsuki caminando detrás de mí en silencio. No me era incomodo, incluso iba pensando estupideces como "¿Qué habrá para cenar?" pero entonces me resbale. Me sorprendí y me tense al instante. El piso estaría frio y me dolería inmensamente si llegaba a caer como esperaba que pasase. Me limite a cerrar los ojos ya que mis posibilidades de mantener el equilibrio se volvieron nulas. Fui buena persona, o eso creo.

Pero, el frio y duro piso jamás llego a tocar mi trasero, el cual estaba a salvo por ahora. Sentía unas manos rodear mi cintura y tomar mi brazo izquierdo, mi espalda choco contra su pecho y me gire de inmediato para ver a mi salvador. Era Itsuki.

\- Tenga cuidado Mei-san – su expresión era de preocupación y su tono de voz de regaño

Me dijo esto y de inmediato se separó de mí para continuar caminando hacia las duchas. Pero yo, el imbécil. Me quede allí de pie mirándolo. Podía seguir sintiendo su contacto en mi piel desnuda, como si quemase. No lo podía creer. Yo, poniéndome nervioso por Itsuki. No me lo creía y es que parecía sacado de una historia de ciencia ficción.

Ignore mis señales corporales que me afirmaban lo muy nervioso que me había puesto, sudor en las manos, rápidas palpitaciones y el claro sonrojo que debo tener en mis mejillas, porque las siento más cálidas de lo normal. Sin embargo, continúe con mi tarea de ducharme y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Apenas miraba a Itsuki y ahora el silencio me molestaba mucho. Este al parecer seguía actuando como si nada. Bueno, tal vez para el no fuera nada. Ese pensamiento me molesto un poco pero comencé de inmediato a regañarme a mí mismo. No debía importarme lo que haya significado para él. Parezco una niña sacando tantas conclusiones de algo tan simple como el hecho de que él me haya ayudado solo por cortesía. Normalmente cuando ves a una persona a punto de caer en frente tuyo claramente ayuda para que esto sea evitado. No implica nada más.

Salí de la ducha y me dirigí de inmediato hacia los camerinos para vestirme rápidamente. Hoy no era mi día, estaba actuando muy extraño. En cuanto termine me fui de allí corriendo y me encerré en mi cuarto hasta que casi terminase la hora de la maldita cena, justo ahora no tenía más ganas de lidiar con mis extraños pensamientos sobre Itsuki, y si lo veía en el comedor definitivamente iba a comenzar a reaccionar raro, de nuevo. Esperaría hasta el último momento para salir y así no me lo encontraría. No por el resto de este día, estoy seguro de que si duermo y descanso lo suficiente mañana estaré riéndome de lo idiota que había sido. Estaré diciéndome a mí mismo "oh! ¿Recuerdas esa vez que casi te vas de culo contra el suelo pero apareció un Itsuki en toalla para salvarte y entonces comenzaste a ponerte todo nervioso y a pensar cosas indebidas?" Y mi mente contestaría "claro que lo recuerdo, es como si hubiese sido ayer" y reiría mentalmente por lo imbécil que soy, pero luego me preocuparía porque, admitámoslo, no es muy normal hablar consigo mismo mentalmente como si se tratase de dos personas diferentes.

Pero nada salió de acuerdo a lo planeado y a mitad de la hora de la cena alguien comenzó a llamar a la puerta de mi habitación. Yo estaba acostado sobre mi cama, con la vista clavada en el techo pensando. Al escuchar que la persona al otro lado de la puerta no se daba por vencida, decidí levantarme suspirando. Abrí con desgana y me lleve otra sorpresa. Ahí parado en frente mío estaba la persona que me estaba haciendo fundir el cerebro de tanto pensar. El muy desgraciado de Itsuki para empeorar todo se le ocurre sonreírme de forma estúpida cuando me ve, eso me hace sentir feliz. Me alegra tanto el ver como se pone cuando me ve, como cambia su expresión, que podría gritarle en la cara en este mismo minuto. Pero decido mejor fingir indiferencia, lo cual, se me da curiosamente excelente.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto rápidamente. Tengo que sacarlo de delante mío antes de que comiencen a atacarme de nuevo imágenes de un Itsuki en toalla salvándome.

\- Mei-san, solo quería asegurarme de que no te habías quedado dormido. Deberías ir a cenar – me miro con reproche. Ahora me está regañando como si fuese mi madre, de nuevo.

\- Creo que iré mas tarde. ¿tú ya cenaste? – debía asegurarme de no volver a encontrármelo. No por hoy.

\- Ya he cenado. Iba a mi cuarto y decidí pasarme por aquí – oh no. Ahí está. Siento como se acerca de nuevo la imagen. casi puedo visualizar mentalmente su toalla.

\- Bien entonces nos vemos

Dije todo rápidamente y cerré la puerta. Si continuaba mirándolo iba a terminar por recordar todo y se me notaria en la cara. Fui a una esquina de mi cuarto donde tengo un espejo colgado y me quede allí mirándome. Estaba sonrojado y algo despeinado, claro, ni siquiera había visto mi aspecto antes de abrir la puerta.

Me tire boca abajo sobre mi cama, instantáneamente comenzaron a atacarme los recuerdos de lo sucedido esa tarde ¿es que acaso nunca lo iba a lograr superar? Una y otra vez se repetía todo paso a paso, deteniéndome detalladamente en el abdomen y pecho de Itsuki, el cual, admitámoslo, no estaba nada mal. Pero aun así no entendía el motivo de todos estos pensamientos y reacciones, más de una vez lo había visto casi desnudo. Fue ese contacto y esa cercanía. Fue eso lo que hizo despertar algo en mí. Maldije un sinnúmero de veces a Itsuki, de haber sabido que esto pasaría hubiese preferido la fría y dolorosa caída humillante. Con esto en mente termine por quedarme dormido.

Estaba en un cuarto desconocido. Los muebles y colores se me eran bastante familiares pero aun así seguía siendo un lugar en el cual jamás había estado. Me encontraba sobre la cama y sentía un cosquilleo sobre mi cuerpo, luego sentí un lamido en mi estómago y un recorrido de besos hasta mi cuello y ahí estaba el. Él estaba sobre mí, acorralándome y lamiendo mi cuello, su inconfundible olor estaba por todas partes e inundaba mis fosas nasales sin permiso. Levantó la vista y me miro directo a los ojos. Jamás había visto en él una mirada tan seria. Me dejo petrificado. Me sonreía como si intentase que confiara en él, yo solo me limite a quedarme allí muy quieto, quería hablar pero no sabía que debería decir en un momento como este. Levante mi mano y la apoye en su pecho para alejarlo pero este la tomo en el acto, la beso y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos, dejando nuestras manos contra el colchón, a un lado de mi cabeza. Decidí dejar mi otra mano quieta, mientras que la otra mano de él comenzaba a recorrer mi cuerpo lentamente, sus manos estaban frías y me hacían tensarme y relajarme simultáneamente.

Abrió mis piernas y se puso entre estas, yo aún tenía mi ropa interior puesta y el, por alguna razón, estaba solo con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, bufe mentalmente. Yo me deje hacer, curiosamente no sentía miedo, si estaba nervioso, pero tampoco sentía de nuevo la necesidad de frenarlo. Se acercó más, comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente sobre las mías. Sabía lo que intentaba hacer y lo estaba logrando. Me estaba poniendo duro y es que el maldito con esos movimientos tan asertivos me hizo "entusiasmarme" de inmediato.

Ninguno de los dos pronunciaba palabra. Solo gemidos inundaban la habitación, yo ya lo hacía sin vergüenza alguna, pues, había decidido entregarme al placer. Itsuki por otro lado se limitaba a mirarme y sonreír satisfecho. Hasta que llego el minuto en que comenzó a gemir también, decía numerosas veces mi nombre, lo cual solo hacía que me encendiera más, tomo mi mano libre suavemente y repitió lo mismo que con la otra. Sus movimientos se hacían cada vez más rápidos y fuertes. Yo estaba ya en mi límite y estaba por pedirle que diera el maldito siguiente paso. Pero algo me freno. Todo se fue a negro y desperté. Desperté con un horrible dolor en la entrepierna que me pedía a gritos que la atendiera.

Ese había sido mi sueño. Pueden decir que no fue la gran cosa porque pudimos haber llegado más lejos pero para mí que nunca antes había pasado por eso fue algo completamente sorpresivo. Me quede un rato más en la cama y termine por atender mi erección imaginando lo que hubiese sucedido si el sueño hubiese continuado.

Al terminar lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza era ¿ahora como mierda pienso mirarlo a la cara? Si ayer me atormentaba el solo hecho de haberlo visto salvarme en toalla y con esa expresión de preocupación, ahora si lo veía lo más probable es que me lanzara de un tercer piso sin dudarlo.

Suspire y me levante definitivamente de la cama. No debía recordar lo sucedido en el sueño ni ayer por lo menos en todo el día, en la noche, cuando estuviese solo, podía pensar un montón de cosas vergonzosas y pervertidas, pero en frente del resto, y en especial de itsuki, el causante, debía actuar con normalidad. Lo cual, presentía, no iba a funcionar y sería casi como escribirme en la frente "tuve un sueño pervertido con Itsuki, pero no se preocupen, no llegamos tan lejos"

Me las arregle durante el desayuno para no encontrarme con él, pero sabía desde un principio que no tendría la misma suerte el resto del día. En especial si ahora venía el condenado entrenamiento matutito.

Ya era la hora de almuerzo y, gracias a algún Dios, apenas habíamos intercambiado algunas palabras. Como siempre el equipo, o la mayoría, se reunían a almorzar en la azotea. No me fue difícil darme cuenta de que Itsuki no estaba allí. Al principio me sentí aliviado pero luego de algunos minutos empecé a sentirme extrañado. Estaba por pararme del suelo donde estaba comiendo para ir en su buscar pero entonces una conversación de algunos chicos del equipo me hizo volver a sentarme en mi puesto.

\- ¿ese de ahí no es Itsuki?

\- Déjame ver – uno de ellos corría hacia el grupo y se asomaba por la azotea para ver mejor hacia el patio. Yo me quede en mi sitio tranquilo.

\- Y esta con una hermosa chica – dijo otro sorprendido. Yo me atragante con mi refresco en ese mismo momento.

\- Están hablando ¿crees que esa chica se le declare? – en ese minuto me levante rápidamente y me acerque al grupo. En el camino casi mato a la mitad del equipo con mi brusquedad pero grite una disculpa y continúe.

\- ¿Dónde está? Yo quiero ver eso

\- Por ahí, en la banca que está bajo el árbol - el resto de los chicos continúo con su conversación.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia donde me indicaban y los encontré de inmediato. Itsuki se veía bastante feliz y tranquilo, por otro lado la chica que lo acompañaba sí que era una belleza, ella tenía el pelo largo oscuro y una figura que cualquier chica envidiaría. Me sentí celoso. No por la figura de la chica o algo por el estilo. Sentía envidia de como ella podía hablar tan natural con él, yo antes era de lo más capaz pero ahora soy un completo desastre. Ahora, por otro lado, me ponía nervioso y terminaba siendo más cortante de lo que era normalmente con él.

No es algo normal en mi todo esto. Pues, yo soy yo, obviamente, y soy increíble después de todo. Entonces, pensar que estoy pasando por todo esto es algo desconcertante.

Lance una última mirada y me volví a sentar con el resto del equipo pero no toque más mi almuerzo. Se me había ido el apetito y ya apenas hablada con los chicos. Mi cabeza estaba llena de Itsuki. Quería bajar las escaleras y llegar junto a ese par, sacar a Itsuki de ahí y reclamar por qué se negaba a salir de mi cabeza desde ayer. Pero eso sería bastante ridículo y parecería más loco de lo que ya estaba seguro que era.

Desde ese día que apenas hablo con Itsuki. Alguno que otro saludo, un intercambio del clima de vez en cuando y felicitaciones durante el entrenamiento. Antes solíamos pasar más tiempo con el otro. Siempre nos quedábamos a entrenar hasta más tarde pero ahora en cuanto se daba por terminado el entrenamiento decidía salir casi corriendo de ahí.

Estaba seguro de que él se había dado cuenta de mi cambio repentino. Bueno, no era el único que se dio cuenta. Numerosas veces muchas personas del equipo de acercaron a preguntarme si habíamos peleado o algo por el estilo, yo les decía que no había pasado nada entre nosotros y que todo seguía normal. Pero nadie se lo creía.

Sabía que él me gustaba. Lo sabía desde el cuarto sueño con él. Mis sueños con itsuki habían sido recurrentes desde el fatídico día en que me salvo, al principio solían ser nada más que sueños sexuales pero desde el cuarto sueño habían pasado a ser un pastel muy dulce. Eran sueños mucho más románticos, con declaraciones de amor vergonzosas y besos que me hacían suspirar. Cada día despertaba más frustrado antes esto. Me sentía como una bomba que en cualquier minuto explotaría. ¿Por qué no me declaraba? Es obvio. Itsuki se veía muy feliz con esa chica hermosa a la cual de seguro tenía planeado declarársele, y obviamente, ella aceptaría. Siempre los veía juntos hablando y eso solo me hacía decir con total seguridad esto.

Cuando me los encontraba juntos por los pasillos me fijaba con disimulo en la expresión de Itsuki al estar con ella, definitivamente él era feliz. Eso me llevo a preguntarme qué tipo de cara ponía cuando hablaba conmigo. Al estar pensando en esto descargue mi furia pateando un basurero, el cual apenas se movió y hubiese parecido que él me golpeó a mí.

Los días pasaron y cada vez hablaba menos con él. Antes al menos hacíamos los estúpidos comentarios del tiempo pero ahora ni siquiera eso. Pasábamos los días ignorándonos. Al menos esto no afecto al equipo, seguíamos rindiendo igual de bien. Éramos una excelente batería pero fuera del campo era como si fuésemos dos desconocidos. Sabía que eso no estaba para nada bien.

Estaba pensando sobre todo esto mientras almorzaba con los chicos del equipo en la azotea. Itsuki de nuevo no se encontraba allí y yo, de nuevo, me sentía intranquilo por eso. Si no está con el equipo significa que esta con ella. Así de simple. Y eso a mí cada vez me ponía de peor estado. Así de simple.

\- ¡oh! Es de nuevo Itsuki con esa chica hermosa – dijo un chico mientras miraba de nuevo por la azotea, inconscientemente puse mis ojos en blanco – creo que está pasando por una declaración, me pregunto qué ira a contestar. ¡oh! La chica tomo su mano –decía con emoción, muchos se levantaron para mirar.

Sentí que me lanzaban un balde de agua fría encima. No puede ser. Bueno, sabía que esto pasaría en algún momento, pero no aun. No estaba del todo listo. Aun me afectaba mucho.

Me levante y me fui rápidamente de la azotea. No quería escuchar más. En ese minuto solo quería desparecer o hacer un agujero en el montículo y enterrar mi cabeza ahí, como las aves. Por mi mente voló el pensamiento o la sensación de que me habían ganado.

Me había quedado un buen rato en el baño sin hacer nada en particular. Me decidí a salir pero en cuanto di un paso hacia el exterior la vi a ella fuera del baño de chicas, el cual, quedaba convenientemente justo al lado del de chicos. Ella me miro y por un minuto sentí como si me reconociera, claro que me reconocía, después de todo soy el ace de esta escuela.

\- Felicidades – ella me miro claramente confundida, sus ojos eran grandes y oscuros pero con una luz ámbar en el medio – te estabas declarando en el patio con Itsuki, que sean felices – ella me miro primero con tristeza y luego me regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Gracias – su voz era cantarina y angelical. Definitivamente ella era el sueño de cada hombre de esta escuela.

Ella entro al baño y yo decidí dirigirme hacia mi salón. Debía mentalizarme para todo lo que me esperaba durante el resto de la tarde, la cual, sabía desde ya que sería muy larga.

Los chicos del club en cuanto vieron a Itsuki comenzaron a jugarle bromas sobre esa chica. Yo decidí alejarme lo que más pude para ahorrarme todas esas escenas. La verdad es que en esos minutos lo que más se me apetecía hacer era descargar todo lo que sentía haciendo algunos lanzamientos. No le pedí a Itsuki que atrapara para mí y creo que eso fue lo que termino rompiendo lo que quedaba de relación.

Otra vez los días pasaban y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se notaba mucho más lo mal que estaba nuestra relación, pues, ahora nuestros movimientos en el campo eran torpes y no nos poníamos de acuerdo en nada. Nuestro trabajo de batería se veía completamente mediocre en comparación a como estaba hace unos meses. Yo me esforzaba pero es que el solo hecho de verlo me hacía pensar en un millón de cosas que terminaban por distraerme.

Suspiraba numerosas veces y me repetía "que no te importe. Concéntrate." Lo cual hacia efecto por algunos minutos. Luego volvía a ser un desastre.

Hasta que un día Itsuki no lo aguanto más. Antes de que terminara el entrenamiento me pidió que me quedase a hablar con él. Sabía que debía prepararme para una presunta confrontación y puede que yo fuese el que terminaría desecho. Muchos miembros del equipo me dedicaron una mirada expectante pero yo me limite a asentir solamente.

Al dar por terminado el entrenamiento comencé a tensarme cada vez más. Estaba a la defensiva y eso solo me traería más problemas. En especial ahora que hablaría con Itsuki.

Nos encontrábamos completamente solos en las bancas mirando el campo. Nos sumergíamos en un silencio sepulcral y no sabía que debía decir en estos minutos.

\- Mei-san, has actuado muy extraño desde hace meses. Lo he notado – itsuki hablaba de forma calmada pero notaba una nota de preocupación en su voz – desde el dia en que casi caes en los baños. ¿paso algo? ¿te golpeaste o lesionaste? ¿dije o hice algo que no debía?

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡no es nada de eso! – le grite fuertemente y me puse tenso, más de lo que ya estaba, de inmediato. "dije o hice algo" nada de eso.

\- ¿entonces qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – era primera vez que lo veía tan alterado por algo, aun asi me hablaba de forma suave y controlada. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me dedique a mirar con lujo de detalles su rostro. Se podía ver claramente sus marcas oscuras bajo los ojos al no poder dormir bien – lo siento, no debería ser tan insistente. Pero de verdad quiero saber – ahí está de nuevo disculpándose por algo que en realidad no debería.

\- Está bien – no sabía que decir – no es nada serio. Solo, dame un poco de tiempo y estaré bien.

\- No te creo – sus ataques de sinceridad siempre me encuentran cuando ya he bajado la guardia. Me hizo enojar, de pronto me sentía enfurecido con él.

\- No hemos hablado en meses ¿y te preocupas ahora que no puedo jugar bien contigo? – dije eso sin siquiera analizarlo y sabía que desde ahora en adelante nada bueno iba a pasar. La expresión de él fue primero de asombro y luego de ofendido.

\- Mei-san, me distancie de ti porque tú comenzaste a ignorarme y evitarme. Pensé que si te daba tiempo y espacio todo se arreglaría. Pero solo ha empeorado. – maldita sea, él sabía que algo me sucedía. Bueno, no es como si lo hubiese hecho de forma disimulada.

\- Todo se arreglara solo – trague saliva, la expresión que tenía el me hacia las cosas mucho más difíciles – solo...

\- No te esperare más Mei-san, ya espere mucho y lo único que paso fue que ya ni siquiera nos miráramos – me mire las manos, debía encontrar algo con lo que huir de ahí antes que haga algo de lo que me vaya a arrepentir.

\- Será mejor que te vayas itsuki. Tu novia debe estar esperándote – a veces pienso que tengo tendencias masoquistas. Levante la vista, itsuki tenía una expresión de confusión incomparable.

\- Mei-san, yo no tengo ninguna novia - ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¿Qué paso con la chica guapa con la que siempre estás?

\- ¿Narumi? Ella es solo una amiga. Jamás la vería como algo más que eso – algunas cosas calzaban de repente. Entonces ¿Por qué ella me dio las gracias cuando la felicite? ¿solo me siguió el juego? Soy un idiota.

\- Ah.

\- ¿me dirás ahora que tanto pasa?

\- No. – mi respuesta fue inmediata. Itsuki en el segundo maldijo y se paró de su asiento a mi lado para comenzar a mí caminar alrededor, claramente enojado. Se paró en frente de mí de nuevo.

\- ¡dime que está pasando! – se estaba desesperando. Lo podía sentir.

\- Solo da...

\- No me vengas con eso de dame tiempo porque ya te lo di todo. Ahora quiero que me respondas – está bastante enojado y yo no pude evitar el sentirme intimidado por él. Me levante de mi asiento y pare frente a él.

\- No puedo decírtelo

\- Mei-san – oh no. Su expresión de herido me ha llevado al borde las lágrimas. Él me está presionando y yo estoy cediendo. Además, siento que de verdad lo he herido. ahora debe estar pensando en que no confío en el.

Desvié mi vista y la clave en el cielo. Estaba atardeciendo. El clima estaba templado y todo estaba muy tranquilo. Mire el campo y detrás de mí, todo estaba desierto. Todo estaba perfecto para una declaración.

\- Itsuki yo... - volví a mirarlo a los ojos. Él estaba esperando impaciente, podía ver que estaba tenso aun. Llegue a la conclusión de que sería mejor dejarme llevar que seguir pensando las cosas. Habían sido meses en los que mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas sin descanso.

Me acerque y pase uno de mis brazos por su cuello, una mano la puse en sus mejillas apretando y haciendo que sus labios se fruncieran, era algo que solía hacer cuando él se preocupaba mucho, era como mi forma de hacerle entender que confiara en mí. Se relajó un poco y no se alejó. Lleve mi peso a la punta de mis pies y acorte la distancia. Lo mire más a sus ojos y me quede allí un minuto, tal vez esperando que él me alejara de un empujón pero no lo hizo. Cerré mis ojos y entonces pose mis labios sobre los de él. Y si era como lo había soñado. No, era mucho mejor. Era real.

Solté mi mano que apresaba sus mejillas y la lleve hacia su cuello para abrazarlo, lo pegue más a mí y me dedique a besarlo de forma demandante. Besaba contantemente y sin darle descanso como si exigiese todo de él. Pase mi lengua por su labio inferior, esperando a que el abriese la boca, no tenía intención de que esto se quedara como estaba. Pensaba cobrar de esta forma venganza por todo lo que había provocado en mi sin siquiera planearlo. El, por otro lado, entendió lo que quería y obedeció. Abrió su boca y me dejo el paso libre. Entonces ahí comenzó el verdadero beso.

Claramente era yo el que tenía el control del beso. Me encargue de recorrer cada rincón de su boca, saborear, morder y memorizar. Itsuki puso ambas manos en mis caderas y me apretó contra él, ahora, por fin, había empezado a corresponder, y que forma de hacerlo, prácticamente me estaba robando el aliento y ahora él tenía el control. Sentía como empezaba a caminar y empujarme, yo me deje, y lo próximo que pude sentir fue como mi espalda chocaba fuertemente contra una pared. Solté un gemido por el golpe pero de inmediato continúe besándolo.

Mis manos pasaron a su cabello, lo tire un poco y luego lo acaricie. El mantenía sus manos en mis caderas, luego subía hasta mis costillas y volvía a bajar, yo no tenía de otra que arquear mi espalda y soltar los suspiros que ya no podía, ni tenía motivo, de reprimir.

Después de esa larga sesión de besos, terminamos por separarnos. Al abrir mis ojos caí en la cuenta de que ya era de noche y la única luz que teníamos era la de la luna, la cual, cabe destacar, estaba hermosa. Por un minuto me sentí sin fuerzas y bastante perdido. Itsuki tenía aun sus ojos cerrados y no se había alejado ni un milímetro, ambos intentábamos recobrar la respiración. Yo aún estaba acorralado contra la pared, tampoco tenía la intensión cercana de moverme, pero aun así, me sentía incómodo con el silencio de Itsuki y bastante nervioso.

Decidí que lo mejor era decirle todo rápidamente y huir para encerrarme en mi cuarto. Era lo que más ganas tenia de hacer en ese minuto. Puse una de mis manos en su mejilla para llamar su atención. Él estaba sonrojado y sentía su cara tibia. Abrió sus ojos y los poso en mí. Entonces me acobarde.

\- Mei-san, que significa todo esto – su voz aun sonaba entrecortada.

Ni siquiera le conteste, me solté de su agarre y corrí. Qué bueno que era deportista porque si fuese una persona normal no hubiese corrido todo lo que corrí. Pase por pasillos y pasillos, ni siquiera sabía hacia donde me dirigía y cuando por fin me pare para ver mi ubicación, supe que estaba cerca de mi cuarto. Continúe el camino pero esta vez caminando. Al llegar a mi cuarto cerré de inmediato con seguro, ni siquiera prendí la luz y me lance en la cama.

No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, acababa de desperdiciar mi oportunidad por simple cobardía. Ahora tendría suerte si Itsuki siquiera me mira a la cara mañana. Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil. Eso era lo que era. Me maldije de mil formas diferentes.

Lo peor de todo es que no podía dejar de pensar en cómo estaría Itsuki. Definitivamente desconcertado pero ¿herido? ¿Triste? ¿Enojado? ¿Cómo se estará sintiendo? ¿Cómo me sentiría yo si fuese él? Definitivamente todas las anteriores.

Esa noche apenas dormí y cuando por fin llego la mañana, ni siquiera quería salir de mi cuarto. Sabía que en cuanto viese a Itsuki de nuevo correría y la verdad es que no quería que eso pasase. El no merecía eso. El merecía que le diese una explicación. Merecía la verdad.

Puse mi mano en el tomo de la puerta con la intención de girarlo pero en vez de eso me quede como estúpido apreciando la madera de la puerta y su color. Me estoy volviendo loco y esto tiene que terminar antes de que empiece a escuchar voces o ver cosas raras.

Me armé de valor y abrí la puerta. Afuera estaba todo bastante normal. Fui a desayunar y busque en cada segundo con la mirada a Itsuki, pero él no apareció. ¿Me perdonara esta vez? No me extrañaría que la respuesta fuese negativa. Suspire y ni siquiera termine mi desayuno. Me fui del comedor y comencé a buscar a Itsuki pero, luego de recorrer todos los lugares posibles, no lo encontré.

Fui hacia el campo para el entrenamiento. Si no lo encontraba ahí, es porque de verdad lo que hice fue algo serio, lo había herido mucho y las posibilidades de que me perdone son mínimas, casi nulas.

Llegue corriendo y lo busque con la mirada. No puedo seguir escapando, es ahora o nunca. No podía verlo por ninguna parte, continúe corriendo y preguntando a cada persona que se me cruzara. Algunos me decían que no lo habían visto en todo el día. Otros que no lo veían desde ayer por la noche, lo cual era peor.

El entrenador aun no comenzaba el entrenamiento así que tenía un poco de tiempo, bastante minino. Pero lo tenía.

Sin embargo, el nunca llego. Ni al entrenamiento de la mañana, ni al almuerzo, tampoco lo había visto por los pasillos. Sin embargo, al preguntar a algunas personas del equipo, muchos me contestaron que si lo habían visto el día de hoy. Me alivio escuchar eso pero luego pensándolo mejor, eso significaba que de verdad me estaba evitando. Era comprensible.

Llego la hora del entrenamiento de la tarde y tenía la esperanza de poder encontrarlo ahí. Así que en cuanto sonó el timbre que daba por terminada la clase corrí por toda la escuela, llevándome más de un regaño de algún profesor. Llegue al condenado campo donde practicamos, aunque, no era de extrañar que haya sido el primero en llegar. Me puse en alguna esquina olvidada, me recargue contra la pared y espere a que el resto apareciera.

Mientras esperaba, comencé a pensar que rayos le diría. Supongo que lo mejor sería explicarle todo desde el inicio, pero no aquí en frente de todos. Quedaría como el imbécil más grande del mundo al haber huido.

Entonces comenzaron a llegar todos. Pasaba mis ojos rápidamente por todos los jugadores pero no podía encontrarlo, ¿Qué pasaba si tampoco se presentaba al entrenamiento de ahora? Lo iría a buscar a su cuarto, sin dudarlo y si es necesario derribaría la puerta a patadas pero esto lo debo resolver y aclarar hoy.

Entonces lo vi. Me levante de la pared y me acerque un poco. El, al verme se paró en seco y quedo algo estático. No me sorprendería si fuese él ahora el que corriera de mí. Pero no lo hizo. Se acercó y se paró en frente de mí, podía ver claramente como el resto de las personas del equipo se alejaba con la intención de darnos algo de espacio, pero aun así, parados en medio del campo donde entrenamos, no había nada de privacidad.

\- Itsuki, yo – y ni siquiera pude terminar de hablar cuando el idiota me beso. en frente de todos. Lo que más me enojo es que callara con un beso un discurso que llevaba ensayando en mi mente todo el día.

Jamás pensé que él sería capaz de algo así pero ahí estaba. Yo le correspondí pero de inmediato nos separamos, ya que, podíamos escuchar el escándalo que se había armado por la escena. Escuchaba gritos de chicas, algunos aplausos de chicos del equipo y muchos ruidos más que ni siquiera me moleste en prestarle la mayor atención.

\- Mei-san, hablaremos luego del entrenamiento. Esta vez de verdad – él me sonreía como siempre lo hace. Y déjenme destacar que estaba sonrojado por lo que había hecho. Solo espero que el este mas sonrojado de lo que pienso que estoy yo. Solo asentí con la cabeza.

De nuevo él estaba tomando el curso de la situación y eso me molesta.

Comencé a caminar mecánicamente hacia donde estaba el entrenador, no sabía si el había visto la escena o no, el actuó como si nada hubiese pasado, lo cual agradecí.

Ese día el entrenamiento estuvo más cerca de ser como era antes. Ya no nos equivocábamos en estupideces, ni me ponía nervioso, todo era como antes. Bueno, hasta que termine el entrenamiento. Sabía de sobra que en cuanto me pusiera a hablar seriamente con Itsuki sobre todo lo sucedido empezaría de nuevo a cometer estupideces. Suspire.

Luego de ducharme espere a Itsuki fuera de los baños. Me paseaba de un lado para el otro como un animal enjaulado, intentando controlarme, íbamos a hablar antes de la hora de cenar. Estaba nervioso esperándolo, mirando fijamente la puerta de los baños, cada vez que se abría me tensaba pero en cuanto veía que era otro integrante del equipo me volvía a relajar. Hasta que salió. Su cabello seguía mojado y me sonreía. Esa sonrisa era... ¡concéntrate!

\- Hablemos en mi cuarto – dije, rápidamente comencé a caminar en la dirección de mi cuarto. ni siquiera voltee a ver si Itsuki me seguía.

En cuanto llegamos nos sentamos en mi cama. El ambiente estaba tenso y se notaba. Decidí partir por relajarme así que me acosté en la cama y mire el techo. Itsuki estaba sentado al lado mío y me observaba. Me gire y lo mire, luego palmee la cama al lado mío, dando a entender que quería que se acostara a mi lado. El obedeció.

\- No sé cómo empezar a explicar todo lo que ha pasado – dije con sinceridad. El asintió con la cabeza y me miro expectante. Pero yo no dije más.

\- Creo que todo empezó cuando te salve en los baños – no me lo recuerdes, pensé.

\- Bien, entonces partiremos por ahí.

Me pase el resto de la tarde contándole todo lo que había sucedido. El en ningún momento me interrumpió, solo asentía de vez en cuando. Me preocupe de dejar bien en claro que me gustaba, porque, el que yo hablase con tanta sinceridad no se iba a repetir, no en un futuro cercano. Una vez que termine el silencio llego de inmediato y se adueñó del cuarto. Deseaba con todo mi ser que el dijese algo.

\- Mei-san, hagamos lo nuestro oficial - ¡¿Qué?! – después de todo lo que escuchado esta tarde, no tengo ninguna duda de que eso es lo que quiero

\- ¿Qué? ¿No has prestado atención acaso todo lo que he dicho? ¡Estoy completamente loco! – al parecer Itsuki apenas se lo pensó.

\- Más bien, diría que es el comportamiento normal de una persona a la cual le gusta otra – que alguien lo detenga o terminar echándome encima de él y jamás lo dejare salir de este cuarto – Narumiya Mei, ¿saldrías conmigo?

\- A estas alturas pienso que es innecesario contestar

\- Haga un esfuerzo – maldito.

\- Si – dije en un murmullo apenas audible.

\- ¿Cómo?

Definitivamente debe estar bromeando conmigo.

Me acerque rápidamente y lo bese. El me correspondió de inmediato y profundizo el beso. Lleve ambos brazos a su cuello y lo atraje más hacia mí, entonces, rodé por la cama, quedando acostado boca arriba con el sobre mí, besándome.

Al dar por terminado el beso me tome mi tiempo para recobrar el oxígeno, y una vez logrado, le conteste.

\- Dije que si quiero.

El soltó una risa de auténtica felicidad.

Íbamos al comedor para cenar. Yo caminaba delante de él y lo llevaba de la mano. Al principio Itsuki iba a rechazar el contacto pero basto una mirada triste para que cediera. Sabía que a él le avergonzaba las demostraciones públicas pero yo, la verdad, es que lo que más quería hacer era hacer una demostración pública. Algo así como marcar territorio.

Llegamos al comedor y me negué rotundamente a soltar su mano. Estuvimos toda la comida juntos. Nadie se sorprendió particularmente cuando llegamos tomados de la mano. Supongo que éramos bastante obvios. Los más cercanos nos preguntaron directamente si estábamos en una relación. A lo cual yo conteste claramente y con la voz bien elevada que sí, lo estábamos. Itsuki se sonrojaba y afirmaba.

Era bastante irónico ver como ahora se sonrojaba siendo que hace algunas horas solamente había sido él el que me beso en frente del equipo, aunque creo que fue, más que nada, como un acto desesperado para darme valor, o evitar que saliese huyendo de nuevo, lo cual, déjenme decir que no cumplió con ese cometido, más bien, todo lo contrario.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


End file.
